disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Books
This is a list of the books published about Disney Fairies. Novels by Gail Carson Levine *Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg *Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand *Fairies and the Quest for Never Land Chapter Books This series of short chapter books is published by Random House under the banner "Tales of Pixie Hollow". These books are typically ten chapters in length, and have a few illustrations. These are the books in order by publication date. #The Trouble with Tink by Kiki Thorpe #Beck and the Great Berry Battle by Laura Driscoll #Vidia and the Fairy Crown by Laura Driscoll #Lily’s Pesky Plant by Kirsten Larsen #Rani in the Mermaid Lagoon by Lisa Papademetriou #Fira and the Full Moon by Gail Herman #Tinker Bell Takes Charge by Eleanor Fremont (included in Tinker Bell: Two Pirate Tales, published separately by HarperCollins) #A Masterpiece for Bess by Lara Bergen #Prilla and the Butterfly Lie by Kitty Richards #Rani and the Three Treasures by Kimberly Morris (included in Rani: Two Friendship Tales, published separately by HarperCollins) #Tink, North of Never Land by Kiki Thorpe #Beck Beyond the Sea by Kimberly Morris #Dulcie’s Taste of Magic by Gail Herman #Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse by Gail Herman #Fawn and the Mysterious Trickster by Laura Driscoll #Rosetta’s Daring Day by Lisa Papademetriou #Iridessa, Lost at Sea by Lisa Papademetriou #Queen Clarion’s Secret by Kimberly Morris #Myka Finds Her Way by Gail Herman #Lily in Full Bloom by Laura Driscoll #Vidia Meets Her Match by Kiki Thorpe #Four Clues for Rani by Catherine Daly #Trill Changes Her Tune by Gail Herman #Tink in a Fairy Fix by Kiki Thorpe #Rosetta’s Dress Mess Laura Driscoll #Art Lessons by Bess by Amy Vincent (included in Bess: Two Colorful Tales) #Iridessa and the Secret of the Never Mine by Nnedi Okorafor Step Into Reading books *The Great Fairy Race (Step 3) *The Fairy Berry Bake-Off (Step 4) *A Fairy Tale (Step 3) *A Game of Hide-and-Seek (Step 3) *Pixie Hollow Paint Day (Step 4) *Tink's Treasure Hunt (Step 3) *Beck's Bunny Secret (Step 3) *A Dozen Fairy Dresses (Step 4) *Vidia Takes Charge (Step 3) *Please Don't Feed the Tiger Lily (Step 4) *A Fairy Frost (Step 4) *New Friends (Step 3) The Never Girls Series These are a series of books written by Kiki Thorpe and Illustrated by Jana Chrisy and published by Random House. The series follows four girls and their adventures in Pixie Hollow and features many of the Never Fairy characters. * In a Blink * The Space Between * A Dandelion Wish * From the Mist * Wedding Wings * The Woods Beyond * A Pinch of Magic * Far From Shore * Before the Bell * On the Trail * Into the Waves * In the Game * Under the Lagoon * A Fairy's Fire * A Fairy's Gift * Beyond Never Land * Through the Dark Forest * On the Lost Coast Informational Books *A Guide to Pixie Hollow by Elle D. Risco *A Visit With the Fairies by RH Disney *Fairy Flora by Calliope Glass *The Hidden World of Fairies by Tennant Redbank *In the Realm of the Never Fairies: The Secret World of Pixie Hollow by Monique Peterson *Secret Fairy Homes by RH Disney *The World of Fairies: At the Dawn of Pixie Hollow *Welcome to Pixie Hollow (Features over 100 Fairies, Mermaids, and Animal Friends!) by Calliope Glass *Actual Fairy Size by Andrea Posner-Sanchez Other books *A Poem for Tink *Fairies in Flight by Posner *Mysterious Messages by Tennant Redbank *Prilla's Prize by Lisa Papademetriou *Tinker Bell: Look and Find *Tinker Bell - Magic All Around *Tinker Bell: Read-Aloud Book *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure: Read-Aloud Book by Lisa Marsoli *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue: Read-Aloud Book *Tinker Bell's Tea Party by Lara Bergen & A. Picksey *The Disappearing Sun *The Shell Gift *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure: The Junior Novelization Adapted by Kimberly Morris Graphic Novels *Published by Papercutz **Prilla's Talent **Tinker Bell and the Wings of Rani **Tinker Bell and the Day of the Dragon **Tinker Bell to the Rescue **Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (graphic novel) **Tinker Bell and the Pirate Adventure **A Present for Tinker Bell **Tinker Bell the Perfect Fairy **Tinker Bell and Her Stories for a Rainy Day **Tinker Bell and Her Magical Arrival *Manga (Japanese Comics) **Fairies Petite's Little Diary **Vidia and the Fairy Crown (manga) **The Trouble with Tink (manga) **Rani and the Mermaid Lagoon (manga) Category:Books Category:Junior Novelization Books